Musings of a Malachai (And other related stories)
by Ryuu S
Summary: Because Nick can't be stealin' Caleb's journal. That's just wrong and absolutely off the table. Solution? You're looking at it.
1. Nick's Notebook?

Summary: Because Nick can't be stealin' Caleb's journal. That's just wrong and absolutely off the table. Solution? You're looking at it.

 **Author's Note:** Basically, I wrote this because there are times when I really want to write from Nick's POV for journal entries, but I can't do that in _**The Journal of Caleb Malphas.**_ (Not entirely, at least.) I did leave room for extra stories in that fic, but sometimes it doesn't cover everything I want to write. This fic will give me more options and a little bit more flexibility. Same world, same everything. Although the things that Nick writes about might vary from what Caleb does. (They are different people...) But both Nick's Notebook and Caleb's Journal will exist in the same world. (Also, some of y'alls suggestions might actually get put here instead. Hopefully that doesn't upset anyone.)

Soo...yeah. I'm still planning on writing in _**Journal of Caleb Malphas.**_ So don't freak. And for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, the fic previously mentioned is the one I wrote first, before this one. This ain't a sequel...but a companion fic? Eh, whatever, y'all decide.

Also, since we only have a few character-read-their-own-books fics, I was thinking about writing one for CON/DH. Blue Cinder is the only one who's really written one, and I kinda feel bad 'cause she's the _only one_ doing the work...and sometimes it's kinda nice to read someone else's work instead of always having to write it yourself. Anyway, is this a good idea? Or not? Lemme know. (And yeah, I know I'm starting to spread myself too thin story-wise. And there's still that four-month period where I'm going to be gone, but was pushed back a bit.)

Ah, well. I have things I wanna write. Enjoy! -RS

 **Mrs. Kenyon Owns Everything!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Alright-Nice-Book-That's-Not-Nashira-And-Therefore-Won't-Burn-My-Fingertips:**

 **Apparently, stealing (Hah,** _ **Looking.**_ **) at Caleb's Journal is a no-go. So is writing in it. (Who knew?) To avoid pissing off my best friend and have him BBQ my ass, I have been 'gifted' (chucked) a journal of my own.** _ **Joy.**_

-Two Hours Earlier-

Nick hadn't meant to find the Journal. No, really, he was just looking for a friggen' pencil. Pen. Instrument of writing, that doubled as a dull stabbing stick. He did not under _any_ circumstance start looting through his best-friends crap to find...you know.

Stuff.

Probably the emotional, heart wrenching stuff that Caleb would kill him over if Nick found out about it. He knew Caleb kept Lillie's locket somewhere (He saw it once) and given the Daeva's currant night activities, Nick didn't _want_ to know what was in half those drawers. _Ugh_ , just the thought was enough to make him gag...

The Journal was, just, you know, left out on the nightstand.

Caleb was hanging out in the living room where they dumped their stuff after school, while Nick exited to relieve himself.

Then he remembered he should probably finish that remaining worksheet his mother had stipulated be done in order for him to hang at Cay's in the first place. But, he was minus an important utensil. So, side-stop at Caleb's bedroom, where he knew some pens and pencils would be stashed on the desk near Caleb's bed.

Okay, maybe he should have asked permission before entering...

So sue him. He normally asked when he was at Kody's, but that's an entirely different ball game. He didn't want to end up in the dog house 'cause he pissed Kody off by sitting on her bed without her _explicit_ permission. There are just some thing's a guy's gotta be conscious of, and that ranked high on Nick's number-UNO priorities list.

Caleb's room? Not so much.

….

Although he supposed he had crossed a line when he glanced at the Journal, was reminded of his stringent allergy against all books that weren't Manga and Comics, before hearing Ash's voice in his head mocking him about his undying bibliophobia.

Then his Mother's for telling him to study. Then Caleb' who kept pressing on him to learn more about his surroundings/supernatural world, as if he didn't have enough to worry about.

Then, a sudden thought that English wasn't Caleb's native tongue.

And if English wasn't his native tongue….then what the hell were all these older than old's-great-grandfather books Caleb had stacked up all around the house _written_ in? The Cuni-whatchama-callit language Ash had mentioned awhile back? And nearly all of them, except for a modern few, were bound in leather. Like the book on the nightstand.

Curious, he automatically walked over and flipped open the first few pages.

 _ **Dear Journal:**_

 _ **Can't believe I'm doing something as lame as journal writing, but I've lately come across the need to rant. Rave. Explain my disturbing circumstances to another source. The biggest of which being my embryo charge- Nick Gautier. Fledging Malachai. Here is a list of issues that frustrate me the most, before I start throttling people...**_

So, here Nick was, minding his own _damn business_ (Sort of), then assaulted with a line like _THAT._ A book written specifically about _Yours Truly_ , with all his Cajun awesomeness included.

If it wasn't for the fact he felt a sting of irritation and...we'll call it anxiousness, Nick might have busted up laughing right then and there. Seriously, he didn't think Caleb was _this_ bored.

How could he fill a damn book with how irritating Nick could be? It's ridiculous! Then again…

He filled up an _Entire. Book._

Nick's finger tapped against the night table. He shouldn't read anymore. It was none of his...well, actually, it _was_ kind of his business, come to think of it. But nothing Caleb shouldn't be able to tell him, himself.

He needed to get back downstairs, anyway.

Homework, you know...

 _Caleb would never forgive him._

 _A definite breach of trust._

…

 _A few more sentences won't kill me..._

 **0000000000**

After a quick perusal of the some of the journal entries, Nick quickly realized (To his relief)

That:

A. Not all the entries were about how his stupid, idiotic self got dragged into yet another dumb situation, but varied between everyone in their circle, including Mark and Bubba. (Although he kinda wanted to cross out that one entry about him learning how to dance. That was slightly embarrassing.)

B. The entries didn't fill the book. If anything, it looked like Caleb had only started recently, leaving more than 3/4 's of the book with blank pages.

And C. He couldn't read everything word for word, but it was enough to force him to cover his mouth and hit his fist a couple of times on the bed in mirth. He could just imagine Caleb being the main character to some supernatural family sitcom where all Hell's that end's well.

Yeah, so he didn't feel too bad adding an entry of his own. All the book proved was what Nick already knew- that Caleb, for all intents and purposes, had his back.

 **000000000**

"Nick? What the hell is taking you so- _**What. Are. You. Doing?"**_

 _On second thought, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

Nick flipped the book closed and turned around, wracking his brain for a way out this mess.

"Well-" Caleb didn't let him finish. Suddenly Nick was outside of Caleb's house, standing in front of the door.

 _I was just kicked out of my Best Friend's house._

Nick, understandably, started to panic.

 _Shit, shit-Definite breach of privacy, I should not have read anything, no matter how funny-_

 _Have to fix this, immediately-_

"Caleb! I'm really sorry, Okay! I won't read it again, ever! I promise! Ever! I'm really sorry!" Nick pounded on the door. "I'll rip out the page that I wrote on, and shred it! Then maybe burn it! I didn't see anything! Maybe you could get a MIB Memory stick and wipe my mind! Or something!" Nick paused in his rant. He shouldn't. He just got into some serious trouble with Caleb.

 _The idea is for Caleb to forgive us, Nick. Not piss him off and risk his death when he throws us through a brick wall._

"CALY-BOOOO! Don't lock me out of the house! I'll be a better boyfriend, I promise! I'll even cook your meals and give you late night-" The door was thrown open and he was dragged inside by his collar, before he heard the door slam close and was faced by a still-pissed off Daeva with glowy red eyes.

 _Wooorth it._

Nick batted his eyelashes. He could have sworn he saw a vein pulse out from Caleb's forehead.

"I'm going to kill you, Gautier." Growled Caleb, shoving the journal into his face. "And are you seriously telling me that traitor had you pick up after him?" Nick rolled his eyes at the threat.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before. And yes...not one of my finer moments. Uh...we cool, or are you going to toss me into Kyrian's pool?" Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he had over-reacted. Maybe.

"Don't tempt me, snot-wot. I'll just chalk this foray into suicidal territory a mistake that won't be repeated. Ever. Also...Mortal Kombat. Now. 'Cause If I can't kill you in reality, I'm whopping your ass in the virtual realm. Oh, and here."

A notebook was thrown at Nick's face, which he barely caught before the corner rammed into his eye.

"Write about your messed up life and teenage drama in your own notebook; leave my Journal the hell alone!"

 **So, yeah. Caleb's solution to keeping me away from his Journal. Also: not allowed in Caleb's room until he forgets the restriction or he deems it too annoying to keep.**

 **And Kody thinks I deserved to be tossed in the pool. So does Nashira and Dagon. And Aeron, if you really want to keep track. And Xev.**

 **...Simi just wants a pool party.**

 **Man, no love for the leader. Geez.**

 **-Nick Gautier.**

 **00000000000**

 **Author's Note: Hope the first chappie wasn't too boring. Needed to start somewhere. -RS**

 **P.S Point out any spelling mistakes, and review!**


	2. Flying lessons

**Because I am sooo late in updating this one. Yesh, took me long enough. Please Review! And point out spelling mistakes, 'cause I always miss some, no matter how many times I spell check. Dash it all. -RS.**

 **P.S I've spent the last week in an CON coma because _Invision_ kinda blew my mind. Anyone else get a headache from all the stuff that keeps happening? At this rate, they (Caleb) should really just lock Nick in his room and call it a day. Cajun just can't stay out of trouble...**

 **P.S.S Stupid Spelling mistakes...Oh, and the flying bit was done from a suggestion! Forgot to mention that!  
**

 **000000**

 **1\. I'm still not over it.**

"How the hell is that possible? You can't spend money like water, Simi." No, really, who in their right mind owns a Black American Express Credit Card and then proceeds to hit the roof of said card's limit in a day?

...Alright, so maybe Kyrian and Ash bought some _seriously_ high-end items, but not to _that_ extent.

There needs to be some form of moderation. Their group hadn't even been in the shop for a full hour before Simi maxed out her card. There's no way around it. _It's gotta be illegal.  
_

The Charonte demon slurped her Chocolate Milk/BBQ sauce concoction as they (Nick, Kody, and Simi in between them) sat at Cafe du Monde for a 'light' snack. It had gotten to the point Nick stopped questioning the Charonte's eating habits. (Sometimes, he even dared to join in.)

 _Mental Note: Sprite, Coke, and BBQ sauce do not make a good combo._

"Says who?" asked Simi, confused and pondering who in their right mind would ever say The Simi could not shop. Were theys stupid? Or just a little dumb in the head? If The Simi wants to shop, she shops. And Akri provides them black plastics that make the boys and girls behind them desks with the registers either really happy or really scared. Don't know why'd theys be terrified, when The Simi buys out half the shop. That normally makes the non-hornayed people happy. But sometimes theys get scared. _Weird._

"Uhh..." Nick rubbed at his face. He could see Kody out of the corner of his eye, shaking her head. Maybe he was fighting a losing battle, but...

 _How do I explain to Simi that there's a **limit** to credit cards, and you can't just buy any and everything without consequences? _

Kody sighed and set her water down.

 _You really want to know?_

 _Yes!_

 _You don't. Simi's a demon who shops like one. That's just the natural order of the Universe._ Kody waved her hand as if the Circle of Life had just been re-explained to a five year-old.

Nick scowled. _Great...  
_

Simi glared at them. "You knows, it's not nice to go off and has your own conversation without inviting the Simi."

Nick immediately felt guilty. "Sorry, Sims. We were just talking about-"

"-how your shopping has probably boosted the State's economy." Interjected Kody, before Nick could so much as claim that Simi's impulse control was less than stellar.

Simi immediately perked up. "The Simi 'boosted the economy'? That's good, right?"

Kody nodded. "Yup! The more you buy, the more revenue is generated, and the more money people have. Spending money is as healthy to the economy as saving it."

"Wait, but with the way she spends, it's more like inflatio-"

A jab to his gut forced Nick to cut his comment short.

Simi whooped for joy. "Then the Simi will just have to buy lots! So all you non-hornayed beings have more money!"

Nick looked at Kody in disbelief. _We came here to_ **dis** _courage her, not_ **en** _courage!_

Kody pouted and gestured to the now-dancing Charonte. _But she looks so happy!_

 **2\. And Why did I think this was a good idea?**

"A little bit more to the left, Nick! YOUR OTHER- Oh, gods." Kody murmured as Nick was pelted by yet another water balloon courtesy of a certain Caleb Malphas. _  
_

Long Story Short: Nick's Flying Skills weren't up to Standards de Caleb, so he was giving Nick a crash-course in Aerial Evasion...

By use of Water balloons.

And eggs.

Fireballs included.

Nick dived as Caleb tossed three eggs and a fireball at him.

"And this is a fried egg combo, followed closely by the Source of Life-" Caleb narrated, before winding up and throwing a large water balloon with a form a seasoned Baseball player would envy.

Nick may have dodged two of the eggs and the fire ball, but he was no match for the Cannon Ball of water that exploded on impact with his face.

"-has decimated the Malachai in the third inning!" finished Caleb.

Nick scowled at the Daeva, wiping off raw egg and water.

 _One of these days...Not today, but one of these days, you will rue life..._

Caleb scoffed at Nick's melodrama. _Pfft. Worth every second._

 _And next time, I'm bringing a bat, you evil reptile.  
_

 **3\. "How to avoid Being Grounded: Gautier Style!"**

Ash looked over Nick's shoulder and scoffed at the title on the top of Nick's Notebook page.

"That would sound a little less sarcastic coming from someone who could actually avoid being grounded." Nick tilted his head to look up at the Atlantean, eyes narrowed.

"Did I ask you?"

"No, but I'm thinking you should."

 ** _"How to Avoid Being Grounded: Gautier Style!" To Be Continued at a later date when Acheron's not in the room... -Nick Gautier_**

 ** _000000000_**

 **AN: Not as long as I had wanted it, but I think it works. As I said, I've been in a CON coma. Eh, I can always elaborate later. -RS**


End file.
